Forever Yours
by Tori3Jun3
Summary: Ella and Joe were perfectly in love. They were planning to get married, but after Joe's sudden death she feels alone. Can the new guy that she brings in her life so her so can love once more?


_Boom. Boom. Boom. _

That's how Ella's heartfelt as soon as Joe's hands softly cupped her breasts and teased her nipples. She was craving for him, her lips exploring his body hungrily wanting to find more of him that she already hasn't had. Ella's hands slowly ran down his chiseled body and rested on the top of his boxers. He softly guided his hands down to her already tender clit and rubbed it, making every touch more and more tender. His touch was so soft for such a strong built man and she loved every second of it. In a swift movement, Ella was underneath him, and he was inside her, moving slowly the way she liked it. Each thrust getting harder, and each pump getting faster. Ella's body couldn't control itself, his body mashing against her's was perfect. It was a perfect fit, they were perfect.

The memory of Ella's last night with Joesph ran through her mind as she slowly awoke from a deep sleep. She had just woken up from the worst night of her life. She had just got the news the day before that the love of her life was found dead in his car. It was hit head on by a semi and he was instantly dead from the impact. She was devastated. Ella even wonders if she could attempt to go to the funeral. She wonders if she could ever find a love like his.

Ella slowly let her feet dangle off the bed and fall onto the ice cold wood floor and dragged herself into the bathroom. She quickly glanced over at her reflection in the mirror and frowned deeply. Make-up stains were still on her face from crying so much last night. Quickly shaking her head, she made her way over to the bath tub and ran some water, and dapped some on her face and wiped the make-up off her face. Slowly removing her clothing she dipped her toe in to test the perfectly hot water, and slowly made her way into the tub. As she sank into the tub, flashbacks of her and Joe ran threw her head, she tried shaking it off, but nothing worked..

"_Joesph! Stop!" She softly breathed out onto his skin before running into the bathroom and shutting off the water to the tub. Softly her eyes looked over at Joe, and a soft smile appeared on her face from the sight she saw._

"_What? Is there something wrong there lovebug?" He laughed as he quickly took off his boxers and got into the tub. "Ah, this is nice." He breathed as he sank to his neck in the warm bath water. Ella slowly following behind him, let herself get in and lean against his chest. She was always quick to grab a hand of his, and he was always quick to intertwine them. They were made for eachother and it was obvious. _

Ella quickly shook her head again, and realized warm tears were falling down her face. Her hand quickly swooped up and wiped them away, fresh tears beginning to take their place. She was done fighting them, she didn't want to fight them, she wanted to welcome them. She missed him so much, it was un-bearable to her. Right about now she felt like nothing mattered and she just wanted to find a way to be with him again. She now felt alone forever.

Ella's life was hard enough before losing the love of her life. Her parents kicked her out at a young age because they pushed her to the edge with their drinking. Every night before she left she would come home and they would be arguing over something because they were too stoned or drunk to care about anything. Joe's family took her in, her later falling in love with him because of this. She had no friends in High School either, she didn't like to "fit in" she just wanted to graduate. That was her main goal, she never cared about being popular or being labeled. She had Joe and that's all she needed.

She slowly found herself sinking down into the water until she couldn't take breaths in from her nose anymore because the water was covering her nostrils. Finally she pushed her whole body under the water and just laid there hoping that Joe would come save her. After a minute or two of not breathing, her body started showing her that he wasn't going to come and that she was losing breath fast. Quickly pushing herself up she gasped for the air she desperately needed and slowly her breathing evened back out to almost perfect. She slowly got out and drained the tub before she could do anything stupid and wrapped a towel around herself. Minutes later she found herself in Joe's closet, running her hands over his shirts, and touching each of his shoes. The tears slowly ran down her cheeks again as she clutched onto his favorite shirt that he always used to wear. She slowly took it into her hands and pressed it against her face hoping that she could get a sense of him being next to her, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her in his tight but gentle hug. Slowly she felt herself hit the ground and cry into the shirt, trying to feel him, but at the moment all she felt was numbness.

_Ella was quick to hide the gift she had just bought her boyfriend of 3 years Joesph, it was there 3__rd__ Aniviserary today and she got him something special, something he's wanted for awhile. She softly smiled as her wonderful figure of a man walked through the door and into her sight. With a swift movement her feet glided across the floor and made her way into his arms. She didn't know it yet, but the bulge in his pants wasn't from her, it was the box that he shoved in there before he left the store. _

"_Babe, I have something to tell you." He smiled, his breathing a little un-easy from him being so nervous. A smile arose on to Ella's face as she looked at him, she smiled softly and looked up into his deep olive green eyes. _

"_Yes babe?" Joe quickly pulled out the small box from his left pocket and held it tight in his hands. Ella's gazed followed Joe as he slowly made his way onto one knee. Her smile quickly deepened and raised higher, from cheek to cheek. Tears threatening to overflow over her eyelids._

" _Ella Lynn." Joes eyes slowly drifted their way up to her ocean like orbs. "I've loved you since the day you moved into my house; more like the day I met you. I knew that you were mine to have forever after the first time we kissed. I knew that I had you after the first time we made love, we fit together so well." Joe quickly pushed the tears he wanted to let come out back by sniffing loudly, and keeping his gaze up at her. "Babe, I can't find a minute in my day that I don't think about you, and I won't ever find a day that I don't. I love you with all my heart, and when I die, I'll love you and watch over you." Slowly the little box clicked open showing the most beautiful little ring in the world to Ella. "Ella Lynn, will you do the honor of taking my last name and being my wife?" _

_Ella's eyes slowly filled up with tears, some beginning to slowly fall down her rosy red cheeks. Her head slowly nodded quickly and leaned down and touched her lips to his. Finally after a moment of kissing him, she slowly pulled away and breathed out; "Yes! Yes Joe I'll marry you!" Once he heard these words the cold ring slide onto her finger and was there to stay. Ella slowly moved her gaze to look at the ring, she thought it was gorgeous. A frown slowly hit her face and looked up at Joe._

"_Joe, I feel bad now..." She slowly walked over to where she put her present; she picked it up and walked over to him. "All I got you was a tee-shirt..." Joe softly grabbed it out of her grip and looked at it, a smile crossing his face._

"_Babe! I love it! You actually got it!" He smiled as he leaned down and softly kissed her chapped lips. "I love you so much!" He quickly took off his shirt and slipped the new one over his body. "This is now my favorite shirt ever."_

Ella quickly snapped out of it as she heard a banging on her front door. She slowly put the shirt on Joe's side of the bed and walked out of the room, to answer the door. She lightly yelled and her best friend walked in with a smile on her face. How could she be smiling was the only thought that Ella could process at the moment.

"Hello hunnie! Are you holding up alright?" Rebecca breathed out as she opened her arms to tightly hug Ella.

"Yeah, I guess." She slightly shrugged her shoulders and moved away from Rebecca, she didn't feel like hugging anyone but Joe. Her best friends smile quickly faded and formed into a frown as her friend moved away from hugging her. She moved over and sat down on the couch, and looked up at Ella, trying to figure out how she was feeling, but in the end she found nothing.

"Hunnie, listen. I came here for a reason." She took a deep sigh before finishing her sentence. "I want you to know, that all of us feel that you should move out of this house, and get rid of Joe's things. You need to move on from this, and find someone new." She slowly clasped her hands in her lap and watched Ella's face closely.

Ella stood there and couldn't believe what Rebecca had just said. She quickly shook her head and looked at her like she was going nuts. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not moving out of this house. I'm not getting rid of Joe's stuff. And I do not have to move on if I don't wish too." She quickly walked over drug her friend off the couch, pushing her towards the door. "Now you can leave. I don't want to see your face till tomorrow." She quickly pushed Rebecca out the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. She couldn't believe what Rebecca was trying to do, Joesph just passed away, so it's okay to be upset.

Ella made her way back upstairs and laid down on Joes side of the bed and nuzzled her face into his pillow, tears softly touching it. It smelled just like him, she felt the need to just lay there forever, just to think he could be laying underneath of her. As she lay there, she could feel her heart breaking more than it already was, it's as if Joe was personally ripping it out of her chest and taking it with him. She wasn't ready to let go.

Ella slowly stepped out of her closet and fixed the hem of her shirt. She walked over and looked over her fragile body in the full mirror. She frowned deeply, she looked depressed enough, and the black dress she was wearing made it worse. She quickly walked over and grabbed her purse; she slowly walked down her wood steps and grabbed her keys. She looked around wanting her eyes to fall on Joe. She's been trying to live without him, but it hasn't been working. She searches for him all day. Hoping to find the one she loves, hoping to look into his deep green olive eyes once more.

As she finally pulled into the parking lot, what was happening really smacked her in the face. She had to sit in the car for awhile and just breathe. She didn't want to walk into the building and have to look at her love and know he's never going to wake up. She slowly got out of the car and walked into the funeral home. Her eyes couldn't tell anyone apart, it was all black, just like how she felt inside. Rebecca spotted her at the same time Ella spotted her. Ella quickly pushed away from her and sighed, she walked into the hall and saw everyone crowded around one thing. Joesph. She paused and took a deep breath and clutched onto the ring that was in her hand. Softly, she whimpered, trying to hold back the tears that were being forced out. As she made her way over, her hands began to sweat and her heart started skipping beats from racing so fast.

Joesph was wearing a black tux with a tie. He looked so pale, his whole face features were gone. She had trouble finding the Joesph she knew in that face they had plastered onto him. She softly bit her lip and approached him and frowned as the tears pushed out. Seeing her, everyone around him fled and left her alone, knowing that's what she wished. Her ocean like orbs hit his closed eyes and her left hand touched his hands that were clasped together at his mid stomach. "Joesph.." She breathed out, not knowing what else to do. She took another deep sigh and took his left hand and placed the ring she had on his ring finger. "I'm yours forever.." Everyone looked at her as she slowly moved away from him, not being able to bear being near him anymore.

She walked over to her seat and sighed at the announcer started the funeral. She finally stopped crying, as her name was called for her to give her speech. She slowly arose from her seat and walked up to the microphone and adjusted it to her height and un-folded the paper from her hands. "So, I had to write this all down, and I'm sorry for crying. I'm just too upset right now.." Her voice echoed in the whole room, as the paper crumpled in the background. "First off, I'd like to start by letting you listen to the last words he said to me." She spoke softly into the microphone as his voice came up on the speakers behind her.

"Babe! I'm so excited for our date tonight; I can't wait to see you. I love you so much.." Joe's voice echoed through the whole room, as Ella began to speak again.

"Joe, it's so good to hear you voice, and I hope you're doing fine.." She trailed off, and looked up from the paper and looked out at all the people. "And if you wonder, I'm so lonely here without you.. I'm lost in this moment here, and time keeps slipping by..." Tears slowly began to run down her face, her breathing getting un-easy from her trying not to cry. "If I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side. Oh, Joe I miss you, and you don't know how much I need you..." The tears that were falling starting falling faster, her cheeks getting red from how hot she was getting. "I love you more than I did before, and if today I don't see your face, nothing can change, no one can take your face. And since you've been gone it's getting harder every day for me to want to live." She softly began to whimper. "I've tried to live without you, but tears fall from my eyes every day. I'm alone and I feel empty, God I'm torn apart inside." She slowly extended one hand out and wiped the tears off her face. "I look up at the stars, hoping you're looking down, and somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say, you miss me too, and how much you need me..." She looked down from the paper and over to where Joe lays. She softly began to whimper louder and looked back out to the crowd of people who were now crying too. She felt so empty and at the same time, good for people to know how she felt. "You're the one I've always held onto because my heart would stop with you. I love you so much, and nothing can break what we have for each other. I'll come home soon, and I'll stay. I'll never leave your side.." She crumpled up the paper and looked out. "I love you so much Joe, and I hope you can hear me wherever you are, I'll stay." She slowly moved from the microphone and walked rushed into the bathroom, the tears falling out as if water was turned on in the shower. She didn't know what else to do, she couldn't breathe.


End file.
